The cost of defects in software applications increases exponentially when such defects are detected and fixed in later stages of the software development lifecycle. The earlier a software defect is detected, the easier and more cost effective it is to fix. Thus, software businesses are challenged to develop robust testing tools and methods to detect software defects early in the development cycle. Developing test cases and datasets for certain applications may be more challenging than others. For example, it may be challenging to generate test cases and data sets for testing an application including multiple forms for data entry (e.g., user interface forms) because of the large number of objects and data formats that are supported by such an application.